


Learning Curve

by BurstEdge



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro gets a private lesson from Junko, one that she'll enjoy thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

Mukuro was alone in a empty classroom, sitting on the edge of a desk. Actually, she wasn't alone. Her twin, Junko was standing in front of her. She was wearing glasses and a ponytail, showing that she reverted to her teacher personality.

"Do you know why I have called you here, Mukuro?" Junko asked in an authoritive tone. Mukuro shook her head lightly.

"No, Ms. Enoshima," the soldier answered.

"It's because your skill in bed is lacking greatly."

Mukuro blushed lightly hearing that. "What do you mean by that?"

Junko sighed while adjusting her glasses. "I have called you here so I can tutor you on how to be a better lover."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't been getting as much satisfaction from our current bedroom play, Mukuro," Junko explained, lowering her gaze to her sister's crotch. "And by the look of it, you've been feeling the same way."

Mukuro blushed, then nodded. "Yes, it's true."

Junko smiled. "So you understand why I'm doing this, then?"

The soldier nodded again. "I do. Where would you like for me to start, Ms. Enoshima?"

Junko walked toward Mukuro in a seductive way and took off her panties, revealing her large cock.

"First, get on your knees and suck me off. Once you have successfully made me ejaculate, we will move on from there," Junko advised.

"Yes, Ms. Enoshima," Mukuro said, kneeling down. She grasped her sister's member and felt it harden in her grasp. She then licked it all over and sucked on her balls for added pleasure.

"That's good," Junko groaned, putting a hand on Mukuro's head. "Now put the whole thing in your mouth."

Mukuro didn't need to be told twice as she put her mouth around Junko's dick and bobbed up and down. Junko put her free hand on the desk to keep her balance, due to feeling weak in the knees due to her sister giving flawless head. 

"Mukuro, I'm gonna cum... take it all."

Junko felt her balls tighten as she released a large amount of spunk into the soldier's mouth. Tried as she might, Mukuro was unsble to swallow it all and ended up coughing it out. As she regained her breath, she looked at Junko apologetically.

"I am sorry for not swallowing all of you semen, Ms. Enoshima," she said.

Junko clicked her tongue in disappointment. "Honestly, Mukuro. I expected better from you. I am afraid I'll have to punish you. Now stand up."

Mukuro nodded and stood up. 

"Now, I want you to bend over the desk and raise your skirt up," she ordered.

"Yes, Ms. Enoshima," Mukuro replied, doing exactly her sister told her. Junko got a good look at her round, firm ass and lightly caressed it, earning a moan from the soldier.

"Tell me, Mukuro... where do you want me to put it?" Junko purred.

Mukuro blushed heavily. "Please, Ms. Enoshima... put your fat cock in my ass."

"Oh, you dirty, dirty, girl... request granted."

Without any warning, Junko shoved her member into her sister's puckered opening, causing the soldier to moan loudly.

"Damn, you're so tight. I should've pounded this hole a long time ago."

The fashionista started to thrust quickly into Mukuro's ass, causing the room to echo with sounds of flesh slapping against each other.

"Ohh, it feels so good," Mukuro groaned with her tongue hanging out.

"It's going to feel good all day, sweetheart," Junko panted as she drilled into her sister.

* * *

Outside of the classroom the sisters were occupied in, Kyoko and Celeste watched the two engage in their activity through the slightly opened door.

"It appears they are at it again," Celeste stated.

"I can see that," Kyoko replied. 

"How long do they plan to go on like this?" the gambler asked.

The detective shrugged. "Who knows?"

 


End file.
